In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies
In-battle lines for all bosses and enemies that speak in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Enemies Belladonna *''"Hee."'' (When using standard attack or Fatal Attack) *''"There."'' (When using Giga Blizzard, Ultra Giga Blizzard, Electromagnetic Field or Energy Capture) *''"Take this!"'' (When using Bold Beam) *''"Argh!"'' (When hit) *''"Ouch!"'' (When knocked back) Redips Guard *''"Eat this!" (Heat Needle)'' *''"Ready!" (Critical Kick)'' Bosses Spider *''"I'm Spider. It's been a pleasure." (Pre-battle line)'' Wild Jango *''"You have a death wish?!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Ready?!"'' *''"Ow! No!" (When knocked back)'' *''"Here goes!" (Rolling Assault)'' *''"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (When defeated)'' Silver Horn *''"Ready to be destroyed?!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Hwah!"'' *''"Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Take that!" (Tidal Wave)'' *''"I'll destroy you!" (Pressure Blaster)'' *''"Noooooo!" (When knocked back or defeated)'' Dr. Psyche *''"Perfect! You'll make a good specimen!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Stay sharp! Stay sharp!" (Doom Blaster)'' *''"We scientists have a nasty bite!" (Transition to Mad Nautilus form)'' Mad Nautilus *''"You'll never beat my evolved form!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Not done yet!" (Mad Ecstasy)'' *""Impossible!!" (When knocked back)" *''"My...my life's WORK!!" (Defeat)'' Mach Jentra *''"It is all for the ideal!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Now it's MY turn!" (When summoning Preons)'' *''"I'll finish you!" (Flames of Gehenna)'' *''"How in the...?" (When knocked back)'' *''"Gasp... Maverick Hunters... Too powerful..." (Defeat)'' Shadow *''"I'll tear all of you to little pieces!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Take it like a man!" (Pulverizer Cannon)'' *''"Drat!"'' *''"I'll getcha for this!" (When knocked back)'' *''"How could this be?" (Defeat)'' Incentas *''"Get what's coming to you!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Ha ha ha!" (When changing elemental body)'' *''"Whaaa ha ha ha ha!" (Scorching Blaze/Judgmental Thunder)'' *''"Hoo!" (Eternal Glacier)'' *''"Here you go!" (Asura Knuckle)'' *''"How could this be?" (Defeat)'' Botos *''"Time for a little lesson in agony!" (Pre-battle line, 1st encounter)'' *''"You don't know when to quit, do ya?" (Pre-battle line, 2nd encounter)'' *''"Ha ha!"'' *''"Lemme serve you up some fresh pain!" '' *''"Oh no!" (Knocked back)'' *''"It's... over..." (Running away, 2nd encounter)'' Ferham *''"Don't be shy. Step right up!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"That felt good." (Bloody Snake)'' *''"You won't get away!" (Sonic Blizzard)'' *''"You're really something else." (Defeat)'' Scarface *''"Show me the extent of your power." (Pre-battle line, 1st encounter)'' *''"I have nothing to say. Fight!" (Pre-battle line, 2nd encounter)'' *''"This oughtta hurt!"'' *''"You don't KNOW what pain is!!" (Plasma Array)'' *''"Take this!" (Electro Breaker)'' *''"Too...strong..." (When knocked back)'' *''"Commander Epsilon!" (First defeat)'' *''"I was weak..." (Second defeat)'' Epsilon *''"Kneel before the mighty Epsilon!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Take this!" (Metacrush)'' *''"It isn't over yet!"'' *''"This is nothing!" (When knocked back)'' *''"Incredible..." (Defeat)'' Depth Dragoon *''"I'll take ya on!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Hey!" (Thunder Clap)'' *''"Attaaack!"'' *''"The guilty, shall be punished!"'' *''"That really hurt!"'' *''"It seems...I have lo-ost..." (Defeat)'' Colonel Redips *''"Foul Mavericks! You will perish!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"'' *''"Taste my strength!" (Ballistic)'' *''"Not over yet!" (Vicious Assault)'' *''"Hrgh! So it takes more to beat you!" (Defeat)'' Great Redips *''"I shall rule over all, for I am invincible!" (Pre-battle line, 1st phase)'' *''"Meddling insects!" (Pre-battle line, 2nd phase)'' *''"Mortals!"'' *''"Behold, my almighty power!"'' *''"What the?!"'' *''"Impossible... Absolutely impossible!" (Defeat)'' Duckbill Mole *''"Ready to tangle with Duckbill Mole?!"'' (Pre-battle line) *''"Back in action!"'' (Mega Fire) *''"Ready for this?"'' (Quake Hammer) *''"It's party time!"'' (Kamikaze Drill) *''"You're in for a shock!"'' (Mantle Assault) *''"I've got bulldozed!"'' (When knocked back) *''"That huuuurt!"'' Rafflesian *''"Who are you strangers?!"'' (Pre-battle line) *''"Get lost!"'' (Standard attack) *''"Look at me!"'' (Riot, Ultra Blizzard) *''"Hahahahahahaha!"'' (Sunburst) *''"You little..."'' (When knocked back) 'Tails Clan/'Ninetails *''"I challenge you to a fight."'' (Pre-battle line, Onetail-Eighttails) *''"My strength is unparalleled."'' (Pre-battle line, Ninetails) *''"Ooh cha!"'' (Standard attack, Stungun, Cracking, Virus Attack, Deep Impact or Self-Destruct) *''"Hah!"'' (Ultra Giga Fire, Ultra Giga Blizzard, Ultra Giga Thunder, Hell Gravity, Coercion or SOS) *''"Cha!"'' (Puncture Arrows) *''"Hyo!"'' (Nine Fragments) *''"Hyah!"'' (Annihilator Hadouken) *''"Aaaaaa!"'' (When knocked back) See also * In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission protagonists Category:Quotes